


From Darkness into Light

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: A love story but with some more serious context, Able to show true self, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Borussia Dortmund, Confessing Feelings, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Going into heat unexpectedly, Hiking and Camping, M/M, Making Love, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content, Summer Training Camp, coming out in public, relationship, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Omegas finally have equal rights and are no longer discriminated against, feared and distrusted. But the majority of Omegas still choose to hide their true natures. So perhaps a hiking and camping trip during summer training camp isn't the best place to go into heat unexpectedly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my mind since last summer, but was too broken hearted to write Durmeus. And now I really, really needed to write something as therapy and it seemed the right time.

Marco was struggling to keep up with Erik as he raced ahead, his face fixed in a grim line, his shoulders set in a manner intended to indicate that he didn’t want to communicate. Marco sighed as he followed him, concerned that one of them would get hurt on this crazy chase through the Swiss countryside. They’d been chosen to pair up with each other on this hiking and overnight camping trip precisely because they both had a similarly catastrophic injury history and the physios hoped that they’d be able to help each other.

He’d been secretly hoping to be paired with Erik, wanting to be able to spend more time with his attractive teammate. They’d spent a lot of time together in rehab and supported one another. Erik had seemed to enjoy being with him and Marco had hoped that Erik might welcome this opportunity for them to be alone together as well. Nothing had been said, but there was something between them, a spark that Marco thought might have the potential to turn into something else, something more serious. It was never easy with a teammate, but it was possible.

But instead Erik had been in a bad mood since soon after they’d left, staying as far ahead of him as possible. This really wasn’t like Erik and something must be wrong, Marco knew that. He quickened his pace, determined to catch up.

Erik flinched as he felt Marco’s hand on his arm. ‘What’s wrong, Erik?’ he demanded. ‘And don’t say nothing. I know that there’s something … ’ And then it hit him. The unmistakable sweet, seductive scent of an Omega. An Omega on the verge of going into heat if he was any judge of the matter. He’d never smelled anything so delicious, so seductive and enticing in his entire life and he had to fight hard to control himself.

Erik couldn’t help seeing his reaction but misinterpreted it entirely, his eyes flashing with hurt and anger. ‘I see how you feel about me. Just like all the other Alphas. I’m dirty and disgusting. An Omega slut, who only wants to seduce Alphas.’

Marco felt as if he had been slapped across the face. He though none of that, exactly the opposite. He’d always felt sick and ashamed when he thought about how Omegas had been treated in the past. Ashamed of being an Alpha. And he understood why so many Omegas still chose to hide their true natures, even though he wished that the world was different. But it wasn’t the time or the place to start explaining all of that.

‘I’m not like that, Erik. I just want to make sure that you are OK. We need to get you somewhere safe, somewhere you will be safe.’ For they had another problem. The sky was turning black. There was a summer storm coming and it looked like it would be a big one. Marco scanned the horizon in desperation, spotting a barn a few hundred metres away. He took hold of Erik’s hand, pulling him with him towards the barn, giving him no chance to argue. They ran as fast as they could, but the storm was faster, soaking them to the skin before they could reach it.

Erik was soaking wet, shivering despite the summer temperatures. His heat was obviously starting to affect him. Marco had to take charge. He quickly unpacked their rucksacks, getting out the food and the water, zipping the two sleeping bags together.

‘Erik, you need to undress.’ Marco realised that his voice had that instinctive note of Alpha command, born out of his urge to take care of the man he couldn’t help thinking of as ‘his’ Omega already.

He saw how Erik wanted to obey but also hesitated. ‘Look, Erik. I’ll be absolutely honest with you. I don’t feel that way about Omegas. Exactly the opposite in fact. I’ve always hoped that I might find an Omega of my own one day. And I liked you … as in _liked_ you … before I even knew that you were an Omega. Let me help you. I promise that I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. You can trust me.’

There was a flicker of hope in Erik’s eyes and his cheeks flushed pink. ‘I need to be completely honest as well. My heat. I think it was because of you. Because we were going to be alone together like this. Because I _like_ you too.’

Marco’s heart hurt for the beautiful Omega standing in front of him, the Omega who had bared his feelings to him so painfully and so bravely. Without thinking, he stepped forward and took Erik into his arms, feeling the Omega’s lithe body melt against him just so perfectly. They felt as if they had been made for each other and Erik’s scent seemed to grow even stronger and sweeter the longer he held him.

‘Let’s get you out of these wet clothes,’ he whispered. Erik didn’t protest as he helped the Omega to undress, draping his clothes over the stacked hay bales in the hope that they might dry. Marco quickly shrugged off his own wet clothing, unable to take his eyes off Erik.

He’d seen Erik naked before, of course, but never like this. Erik seemed to glow in the dim light of the barn, all pale skin and long legs, his lean, muscled frame powerful and elegant like a racehorse. Resisting Erik was going to be a hard task, but he could do it. He had to show Erik that not all Alphas were animals that saw Omegas as their prey.

They snuggled up in the sleeping bags, sitting upright for now. He managed to get Erik to eat and drink something. Marco didn’t know much about helping Omegas through their heats, but he knew that they had to stay hydrated and that getting them to eat could be difficult.

He wrapped his arms round Erik’s waist afterwards, pulling him close against his chest. ‘Is this OK?’ he whispered, daring to plant a soft kiss on the side of the Omega’s neck.

‘It’s more than OK,’ Erik answered. ‘It’s making me feel better. But we’re playing with fire here, aren’t we?’

‘Yes, we are. But I’m willing to take the risk if you are.’

Erik hummed happily in response, wriggling contentedly against Marco’s body.

They sat in silence for a while until Erik finally began talking, his voice quiet and surprisingly emotionless.

‘I had my first heat when I was eighteen, when I presented as an Omega. My only heat until now. It was horrible. Confusing. Painful. Humiliating. My parents did the best they could, but there was no real way for them to help me. And then, since it was what I wanted, they took me to a doctor. I’ve been on suppressants ever since. I wanted to play football. It was my dream ever since I was a small boy. And I’ve been lucky enough to be able to do that, even if it means suppressing my true nature. And I know I’m lucky to live when I do. Just fifty years ago I would have been taken from my family and locked up in a secure institution for the rest of my life, never allowed to ever meet an Alpha. Or worse … ’

Marco rocked Erik gently in his arms, kissing his hair. ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘I know you are. But it’s not your fault. None of it. And you’re here with me now. Helping me. Caring about me.’

Erik twisted round in his arms, straddling his lap with his arms round his neck. Marco could scarcely breathe. Erik smelled so good, felt so good. He could even feel the slight stickiness of the Omega’s slick wet against his thighs. Erik was utterly intoxicating. And he seemed to be relaxed now, trusting that Marco accepted him for who and he was. And what he said next really took Marco’s breath away.

‘Will you share my heat with me, Marco? Be my first Alpha?’

Marco didn’t trust himself to speak, but he didn’t want Erik to have any doubts that he wanted this more than he’d wanted almost anything in his life before. So he dispensed with words, leaning forward to kiss Erik’s full, pink lips. Erik seemed to take that as a yes, returning his kiss, opening his mouth to let Marco lick inside. The first time their tongues touched felt as if a jolt of electricity passed between them.

They were ‘only’ kissing but already Marco was completely lost. Erik was warm, wet and welcoming and tasted more delicious that Marco could have imagined. The Omega was clearly enjoying their kiss every bit as much, pressing himself hard up against his body, grinding against him, tongue thrusting deep in his mouth. Erik wasn’t just the most gorgeous Omega he could have imagined having in his arms, but strong, passionate and demanding, all of which just made Marco desire him even more.

Finally they had to part for air, breathless and panting, lips wet and eyes shining.

‘That was wow!’ was the best Marco could come up with, cursing his lack of articulacy.

‘Wow!’ agreed Erik.

‘I had no idea!’

‘Me neither.’

Marco gently lowered Erik down so that the two of them were lying in one another’s arms for the very first time. This was all so sudden and so unexpected, but everything felt so right, as if it was always meant to be.

Marco stroked his Omega’s soft hair. ‘Who knows? That you are an Omega, I mean. Our team doctor?’

‘Yes, he knows. A few other people as well. But they all agreed to keep it confidential. Why?’

‘Well, if we are going to spend your heat together, someone needs to know that you are OK and what is happening. And we’ll need more supplies.’

‘I hadn’t thought of that. Luckily one of us is thinking straight. I’m glad it’s you, Marco. I couldn’t have asked for a better Alpha by my side.’

‘I just hope that I can be worthy of your trust.’

Erik whimpered slightly at the separation from his Alpha as Marco slipped outside to use the mobile phone they’d been given for emergencies. He kept the conversation short, not wanting to leave Erik alone for a moment longer than he had to.

His Omega sighed contentedly as Marco took him in his arms again, burrowing deep into his embrace.

‘Everything is OK, Erik. I’ll take care of you. I’ll do everything I can to make your first time with an Alpha beautiful and magical and special, just the way you deserve. Try and sleep now.’

‘I know you will, Marco. I know you will.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today is Erik's birthday ... Let's just ignore the other thing that happened today. Although Marco did score ...

Marco waited until he was sure that Erik was sleeping soundly before he allowed himself to fall asleep. He was utterly mesmerised by the beautiful Omega sleeping peacefully in his arms, all flushed pink cheeks and tousled light-brown hair with his nose buried deep in Marco’s neck.

Marco had told Erik the truth. He’d always hoped somewhere deep inside that he would find his own Omega, although he would have been equally happy to have fallen in love with a Beta. However this was still all so new and overwhelming. He had no idea how an Alpha was supposed to behave with an Omega, especially an Omega he wanted to love, cherish and respect, as well as take care of. But somehow things just felt right with Erik and he knew that they would get through this together.

Erik’s smile the next morning was so full of beauty that it hurt to look at. ‘So it wasn’t all a dream. You really are here. This did happen.’ His eyes were soft and shining with wonder.

And Erik’s still sleep-warm body smelled just so good, sweet and enticing. His full heat must be very close now and Marco couldn’t suppress a faint, possessive growl. After just one night of holding Erik in his arms, he knew that this Omega was his, even though all they had done was to kiss. He knew that he wanted him. To make love to him. Claim him. Protect him. To mate with him. For them to spend the rest of their lives together. The thought of anyone else touching his Omega made him feel sick to the core. He’d never felt this way before and he knew that he’d never feel this way about anyone ever again

‘Yes, and I’ll be here forever if you want me to be.’ They kissed softly. Marco would have loved to kiss Erik properly but he knew that they might be unable to stop there and he didn’t want Erik to be embarrassed when Markus turned up. Their team doctor had said that he’d be there as early as possible, not wanting to risk Erik going into heat before he got there.

They had just about enough time to get up and make themselves decent before they heard Markus loudly announcing his arrival, obviously wanting to make sure that they knew he was there in time.

Erik was shivering, instinctively moving closer to Marco, who wrapped an arm round him. Even though he’d known Markus for years and trusted him completely, Marco couldn’t help growling as the other Alpha entered the barn. Another Alpha. And his Omega was about to go into heat. Marco felt the red mist gathering in his mind, his fists instinctively clenching.

Their doctor stopped a few metres away, obviously aware of how Marco would react to his presence.

‘It’s OK, Marco. I know that you are only acting out of instinct. And I’m only here to help you. Erik is your Omega and you are his Alpha, anyone can see that. I brought one of the physios with me, to help me carry stuff. And she’s an Omega as well, so she knows what Erik is going though.’

Marco felt himself relax a little and the red mist cleared enough for him to see that they had brought food, water and bedding with them. Markus was right. They were here to help him and his Omega. He had to let them help.

‘Can I come closer?’ Markus asked.

Marco nodded. As did Erik.

‘Marco. I know this is going to be hard for you to accept. But I need to examine Erik. And I need to speak to him alone. You need to wait outside. Swantje will stay with us, so I won’t be alone with him, I promise you.’

That was too much. Marco growled loudly and aggressively, part of him shocked that he could make such a noise, pushing Erik behind him. To his credit, Markus stood his ground, facing down an angry Alpha in peak physical condition. It was Erik that broke though Marco’s overwhelming need to protect his Omega.

‘Marco! Stop it! He’s here to help me. To help us. He has his own mate in any case.’

Marco shook his head, trying to clear some of the fog that had overtaken him. He’d come close to losing it on the pitch several times as captain, but always managed to stop just short of getting sent off. But this was different. His feelings for Erik were stronger than anything he’d ever experienced before. Luckily his Omega seemed to understand, taking Marco’s face gently between his hands, looking deep into his eyes, stroking hypnotically over his cheekbones with tender thumbs.

‘I want you to go outside until Markus tells you to come back in. That’s what I want and I know that you will always respect my wishes because you’re my Alpha. And then I am yours. Yours and only yours. Nothing and nobody can ever come between us, I promise you.’

Marco swallowed hard, planting a chaste kiss on Erik’s forehead before going outside to sit down in front of the barn. The view was incredible, but he had no interest in it, torn between desperately wanting his Omega and feeling hideously embarrassed that he’d behaved like such a typical thick-headed Alpha.

About twenty minutes must have passed before Markus came out and sat down beside him. ‘Swantje is sorting everything out,’ he explained. ‘As an Alpha, I didn’t want to stay with Erik longer than I had to and risk distressing him or you any further.’

‘I’m sorry. I behaved like an idiot. Like a stereotypical Alpha. I’m ashamed of my behaviour.’

‘You don’t need to be, Marco. You behaved exactly the way you should have, the way any Alpha would when the Omega they’re in love with is about to go into heat. I’d have been exactly the same. And the important thing is that you saw reason, that you listened to Erik, that you put his needs first.’

‘I’ve got a lot to learn, haven’t I?’

‘Yes, you have. We all do. The way Omegas were treated in the past was horrific. As a doctor, I’m ashamed that members of my profession participated in abusing Omega rights. As an Alpha, I still feel ashamed sometimes. But, while we can’t compare our suffering to what Omegas had to and still have to go through, Alphas like us lost something as well. We need our Omega mates too. They are part of us. They complete us. You and I are lucky that we live in a time when we can be with our Omegas, but we are having to learn everything from scratch, work it out as we go along. And that’s not easy sometimes.’

‘I didn’t even know that you had a mate. I mean, I knew you were married but I’ve never met your wife.’

‘We’ve been together for a long time, since I was in medical school. Back then, you really didn’t draw attention to being a mated pair and I guess we kind of got into the habit of keeping it quiet, especially as my career went in the direction it did. People know, of course. And it helps players like Erik to trust that I will respect them and their wish to keep their second gender private. Maybe we should think about changing that. Attitudes have moved on. I’m established enough in my career. And the club would support me.’

‘Like they would support me and Erik, you mean?’

‘Yes, but that isn’t a decision you have to make right now.’

‘You said that I loved Erik,’ Marco asked, changing the subject. ‘Is it that obvious?’

‘In a word, yes. And that’s one of the reasons I had to speak to Erik alone. And now you. As a doctor, I have a duty of care to you both. Not about you sharing Erik’s heat. You’re both adults and can have as much sex as you want. But we both know that there is much more to your relationship than just physical attraction. If I leave you here together, I am 100% sure that I will come back to find that the two of you are mates. And that is a serious, life-long commitment, one not to be entered into lightly. So I have to ask you while you are thinking clearly. Are you really ready to be Erik’s mate for the rest of your life?’

Marco didn’t hesitate, the word ‘yes’ simply tumbled out of his mouth. Then he collected himself, taking what Markus had said seriously. ‘I mean, yes it is a big commitment. But I want this. I want this more than I have ever wanted anything. I want it in every cell of my body.’

Markus smiled. ‘That’s pretty much what Erik said, word for word. I knew you’d say that. But I had to hear you say it.’

‘Thank you. It kind of makes it easier for us. That we know. That we truly know how the other feels.’

‘There are practical things as well, Marco. Erik’s suppressants failed. I guess because of your amazing good looks and charm!’ Marco punched his team doctor on the arm in a friendly manner. ‘But yours haven’t yet. They may well fail when Erik goes into heat. But I can give you an injection that will guarantee that happening. It’s your choice.’

Marco’s throat was suddenly dry. ‘I’ve never been in rut. What’s it like?’

‘I guessed as much. It’s overwhelming. Amazing. Wonderful. Being with your Omega like that. Burning for them as much as they burn for you. And it … um … well it makes sure that you have enough stamina to satisfy them.’

Marco was scared, terrified even. But he knew that he wanted this. ‘Give me the injection.’

No sooner was it done than Swantje came out of the barn. ‘Go to him. Your Omega needs you,’ was all she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik was standing inside the barn waiting for him. Marco briefly took in his surroundings, which looked a lot cosier than they'd been just half an hour ago. A battery operated lamp cast a soft glow over the food, water and toiletries piled neatly beside the bales of hay that had been used to create a surprisingly comfortable looking bed. Marco noted with approval the fluffy blankets that would be soft against his Omega’s sensitive skin. Although the circumstances had at first seemed less than ideal, Swantje had created the perfect little nest for them and Marco made a mental note to thank her once he got back.

Markus had assured him that he’d speak to the farmer and make sure they’d be undisturbed for as long as they needed. So as unorthodox as this all was, in way things had worked out perfectly. This was their own little world, quiet and private, away from their everyday lives, with nothing to focus on except for each other and exploring what it truly meant to be Alpha and Omega.

All that he really had eyes for, however, was his beautiful Erik. His overwhelming urge was to take his Omega in his arms and make him his. But they needed to talk first, before they were incapable of rational thought. He could see that Erik felt the same. So he went over to his Omega, taking him by the hand and leading him over to sit on their makeshift bed. Erik smelled irresistible and, despite all his best efforts, Marco couldn’t stop a lustful growl from escaping his lips. Luckily Erik just smiled at him.

They sat there in silence for a long moment, holding hands like pair of shy lovers. The pink blush tinging Erik’s cheeks was the one of the most adorable things Marco had ever seen. It was up to him to speak first. But it was hard to find the right words. Finally he decided to speak from the heart.

‘I want _you_ , Erik. I want to be with you because you’re _you_. Not just because you’re an Omega and I’m an Alpha. Not that I have a problem with you being an Omega, far from it. I mean, I love the fact that you’re an Omega, but that’s not why I love you. I’m sorry. I’m messing all this up.’ He shrugged apologetically, grinning at Erik, kind of hoping that his trademark lop-sided grin would help get him out of the hole he was digging for himself.

Erik raised his free hand to stroke over his cheek, cupping it in the palm of his hand. Marco instinctively leaned into his Omega’s caress.

‘No, you’re not. That was perfect. Did … did Markus speak to you about … about,‘ Erik took a deep breath, ‘ … about us becoming mates?’

‘He did. And I know that everything is happening so fast, maybe too fast for you. But I want it if you want me. You complete me. I feel whole. I feel as if a piece of me has been missing all my life and I’ve finally found it.’

‘It’s exactly the same for me.’ Erik’s shy smile was so radiant that it lit up the barn brighter than any lamp could have done.

Marco didn’t know how to raise the last thing on his mind, but he had to. ‘Markus said that he gave you an injection. Birth control. That it will work almost straight away. So we are OK for us to … for me to … ’

Erik tried to pull his hand away, but Marco held on tight. ‘What is it, Erik? Talk to me.’

‘Does the thought disgust you? Of me being … Of us having a child together?’

His heart ached for his beloved Omega. Erik trusted him. Erik knew that he loved him. But it was too much to expect all the discrimination Omegas had suffered not to have left their scars. Twenty-four hours with Marco wasn’t long enough to dismantle the impregnable wall of wariness and distrust that Erik had built up over the years as a defence mechanism. Marco was determined to love and care for his Omega, to make him feel so safe, loved and respected that he would never doubt himself or Marco’s love for him ever again.

He pulled Erik into his arms, stroking his back soothingly. ‘Of course not. Nothing could be further from the truth. One day … if you want it too … then you would make me the happiest and proudest Alpha in the world. But it would kind of get in the way of your career right now. And I wanted you to know that I knew, that I would never take risks with your health and happiness. If there was a risk, well then I would have managed to control myself somehow, even though the urge to make you mine is almost overpowering.’

‘You’d have done that? For me? Erik’s voice was muffled against his shoulder.

‘Of course. Your wellbeing is the most important thing of all to me right now. Not that it would have been easy, though!’

‘Glad to hear it!’ Erik’s delighted laughter tickled his throat.

‘This will be my first ever rut. I’m not sure what it will be like, what to expect.’

Erik looked up at him with eyes shining with love. ‘I’m glad. I’m glad that I’ll be your first Omega. That you will never share this with anyone else but me.’

‘And I thought Alphas were meant to be the possessive ones!’ But Marco couldn’t help being pleased. ‘Even though I hate the reason why, I’m glad that no other Alpha will ever lay a finger on you. The very thought makes my blood boil.’ It was just a turn of phrase, but Marco really did feel unusually hot, hotter than he should do, even on a July morning.

Erik felt hot in his arms as well, cheeks more flushed than usual. His Omega was pressing hard up against him, licking at his neck, soft, sweet, urgent little licks, hands fisting into his shirt. The time for rational conversation had clearly come to an end.

They undressed hastily, almost ripping the clothing from their overheated bodies. Marco laid Erik down as gently as he could on the soft, fluffy blankets that had been set out for them. Erik always looked beautiful to him, but right now just looking at him made Marco’s heart hurt with the sheer force of his love for the man who was about to become his mate.

Their kiss was gentle at first, but quickly turned into something needier, more demanding. Erik’s tongue seemed to be everywhere in his mouth, wet and supple, licking and probing all around. Fingers were digging into his back almost as if Erik couldn’t get enough of him. Their bodies were melding together, begging to become one. This was rough, raw and primal, loving, beautiful and tender all at the same time.

Erik’s thighs were spread wide in invitation and Marco could feel how hot and wet his Omega was for him already. But this was Erik’s first time being made love to by an Alpha, by his Alpha, and Marco wanted him to be able to savour the experience, for their first time not to be rushed. He slipped his free hand between Erik’s thighs, stroking over the gorgeously velvety wetness coating his Omega’s entrance. Erik moaned, bucking his hips upwards, wanting to feel more.

Their kisses were becoming fevered and messy, all lips, tongue and teeth, punctuated by Erik’s loud moans and sighs in response to Marco’s fingers caressing him inside. Marco knew that his Omega was open enough to take him already, but this wasn’t about preparing his lover, but about making their first time perfect and making the moment last for as long as possible.

Marco had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted the beautiful Omega moaning and writhing underneath him. He loved seeing how Erik was able to finally let himself go, let himself be wanton and abandoned in his need for his Alpha, no longer having to hide who he was. Marco too was finally able to be the Alpha he had always wanted to be. His rut wasn’t painful like he’d feared, just … well … overwhelming. His love and desire for Erik flowed like molten lava through his veins, all-consuming in its fiery path. And the ferocity of his emotions - how much he loved his Omega, how possessive and protective he felt of him – were so strong that he felt as if he could actually burst and let them come pouring out of him, too powerful to be contained within one human body.

They looked deep into one another’s eyes as Marco positioned himself above his Omega, scarcely able to breath in the sombre preciousness of this moment. Erik felt warm, wet and welcoming, offering almost no resistance as Marco gently started to slide inside him. His base instincts were to bury himself deep inside his mate in one single thrust, claiming him as quickly as possible, but Erik deserved more than that. He deserved to be made love to, not simply taken by an Alpha in rut.

Supporting his weight on his arms, he slowly let himself slide into Erik, pulling back slightly after every soft thrust, only to sink in a little deeper with the next. He wanted Erik to be able to feel every second, every single of inch of his first Alpha, feel himself being opened, possessed and claimed in the core of his being. The look on Erik’s face, the way his back arched so beautifully in response to feeling his Alpha sinking ever deeper inside him, his rough, raw gasps and moans - all of these reassured Marco that he was taking care of his Omega in the way that he deserved.

The world seemed to stand still around them in the dim light of that isolated barn in the Swiss countryside; nothing else mattered save for the two of them becoming one. Finally he was completely, blissfully, buried deep inside his beautiful Omega, settled on top of his body, their foreheads resting together as they struggled to come to terms with the wonder of being so close, so intimate.

Their kiss was surprisingly soft and sweet this time. Marco started to move, keeping the thrusts of his hips slow and regular, pulling almost all the way out each time before sinking back deep inside. This wasn’t as urgent or as hasty as he’d feared. His lust and desire was burning red hot, but in a way that somehow fueled him to make beautiful, passionate, tender love to his Omega, made him able to hold back long enough for both of them to enjoy their lovemaking to the full. It was Erik who let go first, his face contorted in ecstasy as he came hard against Marco’s stomach, his face buried in Marco’s neck to muffle his screams.

Now Marco could let himself go, a possessive growl escaping his throat as he thrust hard inside his Omega’s hot, wet, pulsing channel a few last times before claiming him with his seed. Nobody else would ever have his Erik like this, he knew that. He knew Erik felt the same. Erik’s gorgeously long legs were locked round his back, bonding them together every bit as tightly as his knot swelling inside an Omega for the first time, his knot swelling inside _his_ Omega for the first time.

His instincts were too strong now. Erik’s elegant neck bared to him in obvious invitation too much for any Alpha to be able to resist. The words _mine mine mine_ thrummed in his veins in time with the beating of his heart. He was never sure if he said them out loud or merely thought them, but he knew that Erik knew exactly what he was thinking, turning his head to make his vulnerable throat look even more tempting.

Marco didn’t think twice, didn’t hesitate, biting down to place his irrevocable claim on his mate. Erik tasted deliciously sweet, salt and iron on his tongue, a heady mix that made Marco’s head swim, dizzy with the beauty of his Omega, overcome by the sheer force of the bond between them. Erik’s body felt hot, slick and supple against his, their limbs entwined as if they were one, tied together by his knot throbbing inside his Omega, Erik’s muscles clenching round him milking the last drops of seed from his aching balls. Marco couldn’t tear his mouth away, utterly addicted to the taste of his Omega, licking and suckling while they remained bonded together. It was almost too much, too much emotion, too intoxicating, too much sensory stimulation for him to process. And then the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays over so it is time to start updating again. I wasn't away so thought that i might write on holiday, but somehow sitting in the sun drinking beer seemed to take up a lot of time. 
> 
> There is another part to come to this story for I didn't want it just to be about Erik's heat. The epilogue will let use see into their future a bit and what happens to them. This was meant to just be a four chapter short story, but Erik and Marco had other plans. As usual!

Marco didn’t know how long he’d been unconscious for when he came to his senses again, cradled in Erik’s loving arms, his Omega stroking his back soothingly.

 _His_ Omega.

Erik was his now. His mate. Forever. He could feel that in the blood flowing in his veins. He could smell it in Erik’s delicious scent that had subtly changed to reflect his newly mated status. He breathed in deeply, inhaling his mate’s scent deep into his lungs, savouring how good Erik smelled.

And then there was the fresh mating mark on the Omega’s neck, the outwardly visible symbol of the claim etched on their hearts and souls. He licked over Erik’s mating mark, loving how that made his Omega shiver in response. His knot must have subsided when he’d blacked out, but he was still inside Erik, the weight of his body and the closeness of their embrace holding him a willing prisoner.

Even though they’d both come not so long ago, he could feel their desire beginning to stir again, their first lovemaking being just the beginning for an Alpha and Omega deeply in love and consumed by the fire of their heat and rut. That realisation made him lift his head to look at Erik. His Omega was so beautiful, soft with love and glowing with desire.

‘I’m so sorry, Erik,’ he apologised. ‘That was kind of embarrassing.’

Erik smiled, that sweet, shy, genuine smile that made Marco’s stomach do somersaults every time he saw it. ‘No it wasn’t. You were just overwhelmed. It seems that everything they say about us Omegas is true and that we’re just too much for an Alpha to handle.’ He winked cheekily.

‘You are. Just so unbelievable gorgeous and intoxicating and irresistible. I’m utterly addicted to you,’ Marco confessed, loving the delighted giggle Erik let out in response. ‘But I didn’t give you the chance to lay your claim on me.’

‘Oh, don’t worry about that,’ Erik purred, ‘I have plans for you. And I’m sure that a red-blooded Alpha like you will be ready to go again all too soon, especially with such an irresistible Omega in your arms.’

It was Erik who was all predator now, his eyes glowing with want and need, dark with lust and desire as he manoeuvered his Alpha where he wanted him, sitting up with his back against a pile of hay bales covered by a blanket. Marco growled instinctively at the loss of his Omega’s warm wetness, but Erik was soon on top of him, wriggling deliciously on his lap, tongue licking and exploring everywhere inside his mouth.

Marco couldn’t help groaning hard and deep into his Omega’s mouth. Their first time had been slow and beautiful the way Erik had deserved. But now his Omega was wanton, raw and needy. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, slick and come, further intensifying their already pungent with arousal scents. His hands stroked down Erik’s back until they reached his gorgeous ass, wet and ready for him, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

It was Erik who groaned hard now, the slick dripping out of him coating Marco’s thighs. They were pressed hard against each other, their aching, leaking arousals rubbing together with every pitch and roll of their bodies. Marco knew that he could come just from the friction and from his glorious Omega kissing him like this, but Erik was in heat and needed to feel his Alpha inside him to quench his burning desire.

Marco held his breath as Erik sank down on him in one smooth, elegant movement, surrounding him with tight, hot, wetness. Erik was utterly magnificent like this, driving himself up and down on his powerful thigh muscles, his face suffused with love and lust. Erik was the Omega, but he was in charge here, he was the one taking his Alpha, taking his pleasure from his mate. And Marco loved this, loved seeing his Omega so proud and confident.

‘Come for me, Alpha. Claim me. Fill me. Give me your knot,’ Erik demanded.

Marco had never imagined that he would hear words like these from the lips of his sweet Erik and he was shocked by just how much it turned him on. Even if he’d wanted to, he had no choice other than to obey his Omega’s command. Erik threw his head back and howled in triumph as he felt his Alpha coming inside him, filling him, claiming him, marking him as his for a second time.

There was a blissful expression on Erik’s face as Marco’s knot swelled inside him, binding them together in a hot, wet embrace.

‘So big, Alpha. Feel full. Feel complete. Not empty any more,’ Erik breathed, grinding himself all the way down on his Alpha’s knot before leaning forward to scent at Marco’s throat.

Marco turned his head a little to the side, exposing his throat to his Omega. He felt a few soft licks over his skin before his mate bit down, placing his claim on him. Erik came wet and pulsing against Marco’s abs as his teeth broke through the skin.

His head was swimming – with emotion, with pheromones, with Erik’s intoxicating scent, with the closeness of their bond. They were one, for now and forever. This brave, beautiful, fascinating Omega had done him the honour of becoming his mate and Marco would love and protect him until he drew his last breath. The blood in his veins was burning, not just with the fire of his rut, but with the sheer force of his hot, fierce love for his mate.

Erik licked and sucked at the fresh wound on his Alpha’s neck and Marco held him as he did so, the fingers of one hand wound deep in Erik’s sweat-soaked hair while he stroked lovingly up and down his Omega’s spine with the other. Erik gripped him tightly, wanting every last drop of his Alpha’s seed, clenching round him until Marco’s balls were aching and empty.

His knot seemed to last for longer than he’d thought physically possible, but finally it subsided leaving him half hard inside his Omega. Erik clung onto his neck, nestling in close with a contented sigh. Marco let him snuggle for a bit. Erik felt good, all warm, heavy and satisfied cuddled against his chest, but he couldn’t help being concerned.

‘Erik. Sweetheart. This was your first time. Aren’t you, well sore?’

‘No,’ sighed Erik, burying his nose deeper in his Alpha’s neck. ‘Feels good. Was alone and empty for so long. Too long.’

Marco pulled Erik tighter into his embrace, stroking him and kissing his hair for as long as the Omega needed to feel him like this. He couldn’t help noticing the slight wince Erik gave as he finally lifted himself off. His Omega was much more tender than he’d wanted to admit. Marco had an idea, although he wasn’t sure if it would be too much for Erik.

He eased Erik onto his knees as gently as possible. ‘Tell me if any of this isn’t OK, sweetheart. Promise.’

‘I promise.’ Although the way Erik was arching his back and lifting his hips towards him, presenting himself to his Alpha suggested that he had no problems at all with this.

His Omega looked so beautiful like this, sweat and slick shining on his skin in the lamplight, the curve in his spine emphasising his narrow waist and perfect ripe ass. And his long, elegant legs seemed to go on forever. Erik had put on additional muscle mass during his long months of rehab. He was still slim, lithe and elegant, but somehow more mature, more powerful.

Marco licked Erik’s inner thighs clean of the slick that was coating them, licking slowly, carefully and thoroughly, paying homage to his Omega with his tongue. He loved how Erik sighed, moaned and howled in response to each and every lick. He loved how Erik tasted of sweat and slick and their lovemaking. He loved being completely buried and immersed in his Omega’s intoxicating scent like this.

Erik’s moans and howls became louder and more intense as Marco’s tongue moved higher, licking into the sensitive spots between his thighs and behind his balls. The reaction as Marco’s tongue tentatively flicked over his entrance for the first time was utterly breathtaking. Erik’s head was resting on his elbows by now, his back arched, hips thrusting into Marco’s face, both in surrender to his Alpha and demanding more from him.

‘More, Alpha. Need more. Need you. Please.’ Erik begged.

Marco was only too happy to oblige, licking and mouthing at his Omega’s slick-sweet entrance, alternating between sucking at the tender rim and probing inside with his tongue. He’d never felt more like an Alpha than he did right now, taking care of and pleasuring his mate in such an intensely intimate way. Erik was hard again; he was an Omega in heat after all. So Marco slipped one hand between his thighs to take hold of him, noting with pride that his Omega was as big as most Alphas resting hot, thick and heavy against his palm.

He cradled Erik in his hand, rubbing over the sensitive, engorged tip with his thumb in regular, rhythmical movements as his tongue licked as deep inside his Omega as possible. This was gorgeous. Delicious in every sense of the word. And Erik’s orgasm was powerful and beautiful. The Omega’s body shook and convulsed as his climax overtook him. And it was lucky that they were alone in a isolated barn as Erik lifted his head and let out a long proud cry of ‘Alpha!’ as he came in Marco’s hand, loud enough to startle the birds in the nearby trees.

Erik was utterly spent afterwards, completely wrung out, the fire of the first wave of his heat finally burnt out. They would be hot and needy for each other again before too long, but first Marco had to take care of his Omega and they both had to rest. He gathered Erik into his arms, holding him upright, stroking and soothing him, kissing his hair, telling him how wonderful he was, how amazing he was, how loved he was.

It was only once Erik had recovered enough to be able to sit up on his own that Marco left his side for a moment to gather the things he needed. He cleaned Erik carefully and thoroughly with the baby wipes Markus had left for them – they’d burn them before leaving the sanctuary of the barn once Erik’s heat was over – before cleaning himself much more roughly.

‘I’m sorry that we can’t shower, Erik,’ he apologised. ‘You deserve so much more.’

‘No, this is perfect,’ Erik murmured happily. ‘You smells so good. Of us. Of Alpha. I like it.’

They shared a bottle of water while eating something. Luckily there were plenty of high-energy snack available in training camp, exactly the kind of things Erik was used to eating on a regular basis, and Markus had brought two big baskets of assorted snack products. Then they snuggled down for a nap, Erik nestled snug and warm against Marco’s chest.

This was an unexpectedly peaceful moment, something else Marco hadn’t expected. He’d only thought of their heat and rut being about hot need, not that there would be these moments of blissful, satisfied togetherness in between. There was something on his mind and it seemed like the right time to raise it, cuddled close in the quiet of the barn.

‘You call me Alpha, Erik, when … well when things are … um … intense. Don’t get me wrong. I like it. Love it even. What Alpha wouldn’t! But is that OK for you?’

Erik wriggled happily against him, humming softly against his chest. ‘It feels right. I never had any problem with being an Omega. It was other peoples’ prejudices I had to worry about. But it’s different with you. I know that you love and respect me. That you’ll never expect me to conform to Omega stereotypes of being passive or slutty. That you’ll never judge me. And that kind of sets me free. Sets me free to be a strong Omega but also to submit to my Alpha. Sets me free to be open about my sexual needs and desires. So it feels right to call you Alpha. For you are my Alpha.’

Marco felt tears prick his eyes at his Omega’s words. So brave and so trusting. So honest and open. His beautiful Erik, his Omega. He hugged Erik tightly. ‘And you are my beloved Omega. Thank you. I’ll do everything in my power to be worthy of your love and your trust.’

‘You already have, Marco,’ Erik answered sleepily. ‘I can’t forget everything overnight. There might be times I will forget. Remember how it was to have to hide my true self. But that will pass over time, I know that. For I’ve found you … my mate … my Alpha.’

Marco lay awake for a little longer watching over the Omega sleeping peacefully in his arms. But then he too drifted off to sleep. He had the distinct feeling that his Erik was going to be demanding and needy once he woke again and that he would need all of his strength to satisfy his mate. But he’d be ready. He always would be!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So their story comes to an end. Or perhaps a beginning. I didn't want this fic to be just about them making love and this was always going to be how it ended. Of course they are hot and passionate together and I love writing them like that, but this was a story about being your true self and being accepted and valued for who you really are.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this story and especially to those of you who left comments/kudos. It's lovely to know that there are people who are still interested in these two as I know that it has become rather a dead ship. But I will always love them!

Marco had been right. Erik had woken up burning with insatiable need, a raging passion his Alpha had been only too happy to quench. They’d made love more times than Marco had believed possible over the next two days and in pretty much every conceivable position. Erik had knelt for him like the perfect Omega, letting out loud cries of ‘Alpha’ every time Marco thrust deep inside him. But Erik had also ridden him, ridden him into complete and utter oblivion, magnificent and glorious above him.

There had been precious sweet moments in between when he’d taken care of his beautiful Omega, washing him and making sure that he ate. When Erik was too lost in his heat to have any appetite left, Marco had coaxed him to eat from his hand, loving how his beloved Omega licked the crumbs from his fingers. And he’d lain awake, marvelling at how young and carefree Erik looked sleeping in his arms, his cheeks tinged with faint pink blush.

The last time they’d made love during Erik’s heat was like the first, both of them wanting to prolong it as long as possible. They’d never broken eye contact for a moment as Marco gently thrust in and out, not wanting to make either of them come too quickly. Erik’s legs had been wrapped tight round his waist, their bodies rolling together with each pitch of Marco’s hips. They’d cherished the time spent tied together by Marco’s knot, bound together heart, body and soul. Marco had stroked his Omega’s soft brown hair back from his forehead and kissed him softly, kissing his nose, his forehead, his cheeks as he told him how much he loved him.

They held each other afterwards, not wanting to think about what would happen next, but knowing they would have to. It would soon be time to leave their sanctuary and face the world outside. It was Marco who finally raised the question.

‘Shall I phone Markus and ask him to come and pick us up tomorrow morning? That way we can have tonight together, just for us.’

Erik agreed and Marco went outside to make the call. The evening was warm and sunny and that gave him another idea.

‘There’s a small river not too far away. Shall we go and wash properly? There’s nobody about to see except for the cows and I don’t think that they’ll mind.’

There were clean towels and underwear in one of the bags Markus had brought. Marco was grateful that their team doctor had thought of everything they might need. Despite the circumstances, this was idyllic. He and Erik were relaxed together, splashing about in the river, ducking their heads under the water to wash the sweat out of their hair. They were alone, with only the mooing cows for company.

Erik looked so beautiful like this, laughing like the carefree young man he should be, droplets of water running down that lithe, toned body. Marco couldn’t help daydreaming about how good it would be to take Erik somewhere amazing on holiday. A villa with a private pool? Or maybe a boat? Or a paradise island? There was so much he hoped that they could do and explore together. But he didn’t know how Erik envisioned their future together. They’d talked about their mating bond but not about what it would mean for their lives. Marco couldn’t help feeling sick at the thought that Erik might not want the same things as him, even if he could understand why the Omega might feel that way.

They dried off quickly, slipping into clean briefs. There were training clothes among Markus’s supplies as well and Marco couldn’t help being pleased that Erik only put on a pair of trackpants, leaving himself naked from the waist up. Marco did the same before they went outside again.

Erik had found a spot where they could safely build a fire, far enough away from the barn so as not to be dangerous. They burnt the things that bore too many traces of Erik’s heat – the wipes Marco had used to clean them, their underwear, the blanket that they’d lain on. The rest of the stuff could be washed. And then they settled down for a romantic evening under the stars.

Once again Markus had second-guessed what they might need and that a diet of energy snacks might have become boring by now and provided extra supplies.

His Omega was ravenous now his heat was over and wolfed down everything that they were able to barbecue on the bonfire. After Erik’s hunger was finally sated, they wrapped themselves in blankets and snuggled down to enjoy the evening air for a bit before bed.

Erik was resting on Marco’s chest as the Alpha stroked his hair, sighing softly. But it was also time to talk.

‘What do you want to do about us?’ Marco asked. ‘I want … I want everything with you. I’m your Alpha. Your mate. I love you. But it’s your decision. You’re the Omega. And I know how important your career is to you.’

Erik raised himself up, looking at Marco with eyes blazing with passion. ‘I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to be your mate, your Omega. I want to be me. I want to wear your mating mark with pride, the way it is meant to be. And I never, ever want to have to take suppressants ever again in my life.’

His mate was so brave, so glorious thought Marco. ‘That’s what I want too. But you know that it means us coming out in public as a couple? The first open Alpha/Omega mated pair in the Bundesliga?’

Erik pillowed his head back down on Marco’s chest. ‘I know,’ he sighed. ‘I’m sorry to have done this to you.’

Marco squeezed his Omega tight. ‘You’ve done nothing except for honouring me with your love. It’s other people who have the problem. But we’ll face that together.’

‘Together,’ agreed Erik.

They lay there like that until it was time to get ready for bed, only the cows, the moon and the stars a witness to their love.

The next morning they cleared away all traces of their time in the barn, packing everything away carefully. Some of the optimism of last night had evaporated in the bright light of day, especially now they had to face the reality of leaving their private sanctuary, the place where they’d pledged their love to one another and become Alpha and Omega.

Markus arrived punctually at 9am as agreed and both Erik and Marco were glad to see that Swantje was with him as well. Not much was said, although Marco couldn’t help seeing their team doctor casting a professional eye over Erik. They carried everything back down the hillside to where the car was waiting and set off.

Marco was surprised when they drew up at a hotel, a hotel that wasn’t the team hotel.

‘I thought you’d welcome the chance to shower and change before having to see anyone else,’ Markus explained. ‘And maybe a good breakfast. And perhaps talk about what you want to do next. What you want me to tell everyone. So far, I’ve just said that you were taken unwell during the hiking trip and that it was best to keep you in isolation. Which isn’t too far from the truth after all!’

Markus was right. Both of them felt better after a hot shower and changing into clean clothes. And the breakfast that Markus had ordered to be brought to their hotel room was equally welcome. Marco suddenly realised how much he’d missed coffee and he drank greedily. Markus and Swantje had had an early start so joined them in a second breakfast.

They talked about nothing important while they ate, catching up on the gossip from training camp from the last few days. Finally Markus asked them outright. ‘What do you want to do now?

Erik answered straight away, the words coming tumbling out. ‘I want to go back to training if I’m allowed. I don’t want this to make a difference. The fact that I’m an Omega doesn’t mean that I can’t play football.’

Swantje gave a nod of approval at Erik’s statement.

‘OK then, but I’ll need to examine you properly first,’ Markus warned. ‘And you’re going to let me, Marco. It’s different when Erik is in heat. But the rest of the time you have to accept Erik being touched by doctors, physios, teammates, even fans. You can’t start turning into a growly, possessive Alpha every time someone goes near him, even another Alpha.’

‘I know,’ Marco nodded. ‘That wouldn’t be fair to anyone. And it would only damage Erik, reinforce all those stereotypes. So I can control myself.’ He reached out for Erik’s hand, squeezing it tightly before taking a deep breath, ‘And we don’t want to hide the fact that we are mated. Our relationship is private, but we’re not going to hide that we’re together.’

‘I hoped you’d say that, so I’d provisionally arranged a meeting for when we get back. I’ll just call to confirm it and then we can get going.’

Erik and Marco sat in the back seat and held hands on the way to the team hotel, grateful to their colleagues for giving them this quiet moment together to prepare for what lay ahead.

Markus shook their hands and Swantje hugged them as they stood outside the meeting room. Marco knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect. He swallowed hard as he saw who was waiting for them and he could feel Erik’s nervousness behind him. This was a bit like being called in front of the head teacher at school. Aki and Susi were there. Plus Kehli. And their media director. Of course they would all have known that Erik was an Omega.

But what happened next really shocked him. Aki stood up, came over to him and hugged him, before hugging Erik. ‘Congratulations to you both. I’m really happy for you.’ Then everyone else in the room came over to congratulate them.

Marco’s head was swimming and he accepted the invitation to sit down gratefully. Erik sat beside him.

‘You’re not angry?’ he asked, still shocked by the reaction of the team bosses.

‘Why on earth would we be angry? We want you to be happy and we’re always delighted when one of you gets married or has a baby. We’re a family. So it’s extra special that two of our own are together. It’s just that it raises some questions that unfortunately we can’t simply ignore and need careful handling. So we wanted to speak to you both and find out how you want to move forward from here.’

It was Kehli who took over, slightly to Marco’s relief. ‘Markus says that you want to come back to training, Erik, which we’re delighted about as long as he gives you the OK from a medical point of view. So I guess that you will want to tell your teammates. It’s up to you if you want to tell your families now or wait until you can see them in person. I’m sure that the boys will respect your privacy if you want to keep it within the team until we’re back in Dortmund. You don’t need to make a decision right now, but we’ll support you in any way we can in handling the media.’

Marco and Erik thanked everybody, feeling as if they were in a dream. Everything was happening so quickly. This was suddenly all too real.

Erik was cleared to return to training and it was time to face their teammates, who still believed that they had suddenly been taken ill on the hiking trip.

The trainer gathered them all round. ‘Marco and Erik have something to say to you.’

Twenty plus expectant faces looked at them in interest. Marco chewed his lip, pondering what to say. Speeches weren’t exactly his thing. ‘Erik and I weren’t exactly ill. You know I’m an Alpha. Well it turns out that Erik is an Omega. And we’re together. As in mated. We’ll keep our private life out of the team, of course, but we wanted to be honest with you and we hope that none of you have a problem with it.’

Their teammates were taken aback by this sudden turn of events, which was to be expected. But the news was were greeted with hugs and congratulations rather than hostility.

Łukasz hugged Marco tightly. ‘I’m so happy for you both. We’ve been teammates for a long time and it was obvious that you and Erik were meant to be together. I’m just so glad that it worked out for you both. And I know that Kuba will be delighted as well once it’s OK for me to tell him.’

They decided not to wait and broke the news to their families over Skype. And of course they went to see them as soon as training camp was over, to be greeted with more hugs, tears and congratulations.

After talking it over, they’d decided to give one joint interview about their relationship arranged by the club, stating that that was the last time they would answer questions on the topic and that their relationship was a private matter. Of course there was constant speculation and gossip in the media, but Marco and Erik had long ago learned to ignore all of that. The people that mattered supported them and that was the important thing.

Marco still had one fear though, one he hadn’t voiced even to Erik, although he knew that his mate understood exactly what was wrong. He was worried about how the fans would respond. About the reception they would get in the stadium. He was OK with people abusing him – he was used to that by now - but he knew that he would react badly to anyone behaving negatively towards Erik. And it was more than that. This was his home, his stadium, his team, the club he had chosen to inextricably bind his career to and it would hurt if they couldn’t accept him for who he was and who he loved.

He felt more nervous than usual as he was waiting to come out to warm up for his first home game of the season, his stomach queasy on the familiar jog through the dark tunnel into the light and noise of the stadium. He was so focused on keeping calm and cool that Łukasz had to jog his arm and draw his attention to the huge banner across the front of the Süd.

_Marco and Erik – Our Alpha and Omega_

And it wasn’t the only message of support in the stadium that day.

The people that mattered supported them and that was the important thing.


End file.
